


Jack Morton x Randall Carpio x Hamish Duke x reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Jack x Randall x Hamish x reader imagines from my tumblrs





	Jack Morton x Randall Carpio x Hamish Duke x reader imagines

· you four living together is a disaster

· the house is a mess 24/7

· poor Hamish tries to tidy up the best he can but can’t keep up with you guys

· “why is there underwear in the dish washer?!”

· “well Jack ran out of underwear and ya know”

· “no Randall, i really don’t know”

· after a few months you end up wearing each others clothes because they are all scattered about the house and you can’t tell whose is whose anymore

· but nobody dares touch Hamish’s vests which he keeps nicely hung up in his closet in order of color

· many nights of you, Jack and Randall playing videos games till dawn with Hamish yelling at you to keep it down so he can sleep

· Lilth refuses to step foot in the house

· the only time she came over she sat on a moldy container of old chinese food takeout

· Hamish made the mistake of putting Randall in charge of grocery shopping

· “why can’t you do it Ham?”

· “because i have classes to teach and essays to grade, you don’t even go to class you just copy Y/N’s notes”

· grocery shopping to Randall is buying potato chips and energy drinks

· so basically you guys do takeout pretty much every day

· Alyssa brings you guys a casserole once in a while so you can eat real food

· lots of movie marathons

· Hamish always suggests foreign indie movies no one’s ever heard of

· Which Randall always turns down in place of horror movies

· Jack wants action movies and you want superhero movies

· being that none of you can ever agree you make a chart of whose turn it is to pick

· finals week is chaos

· especially for Randall who is regretting never going to class

· meanwhile Hamish is trying to keep you three from losing your minds


End file.
